


Cursed and Kissed

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Curse Breaking, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Pining, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Nicercy + a kiss out of necessityNico di Angelo had pictured kissing Percy Jackson a lot. Never like this though.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905163
Comments: 14
Kudos: 438
Collections: nicoforthehalfbloods





	Cursed and Kissed

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Cursed and Kissed || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Cursed and Kissed – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, True Love's Kiss Curse, pining

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean

Summary: Prompt: Nicercy + a kiss out of necessity

Nico di Angelo had pictured kissing Percy Jackson _a lot_. Never like this though.

**Cursed and Kissed**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Nico di Angelo had pictured kissing Percy Jackson. He had pictured it _a lot_. In various scenarios. During breakfast, for example. Or camp-fire. At Christmas there had been the temptation of mistletoe. Every single time Percy got _hurt_. When they had been reunited in New Rome. Countless scenarios had run through Nico's head and countless different ways of kissing.

Soft, gentle, tender, deep, slow, fast, rough, needy, forceful, breathy, breathless, compassionate, raw, relentless, passionate, dreamy, careful – Nico had pictured it all.

Never before had Nico imagined their first kiss to be like this though. The biggest surprise was probably Annabeth with the fake beard though, but Percy in a princess dress and a glass casket was a _very_ close second (admittedly, Nico may have considered Percy in a dress before in one of the first kiss fantasies where he saved the princess from a dragon – and hey, he had been highly feverish that time, okay? Don't blame him). Annabeth cleared her throat at him.

"Would you... Would you just kiss him now, please?", asked Annabeth pointedly.

" _What_ ", sputtered Nico and turned to look at her. "I mean, you already said that, but _why_. Can you... explain what is going on here? Why are we wearing these ridiculous outfits...?"

"Ridiculous outfits, says the one who got the best outfit", grunted Piper, arms crossed. "At least you get to look like a fancy prince and not like Grumpy the dwarf."

"Please just _explain_ ", requested Nico, eyes on Percy in his glass casket.

"Let's call this a prank from my mother", sighed Piper. "A prank on Percy. He _really_ needs to stop provoking gods. This one, since it is from Aphrodite herself, is about... love. Hence the ridiculous costumes. Only True Love's Kiss can wake our sleeping beauty here up."

"Snow White", corrected Annabeth, just to earn a glare from Piper. "What. Let's be accurate."

"Why... Why me?", asked Nico, tugging on his stupid outfit.

"It's a True Love's Curse, di Angelo", sighed Annabeth pointedly. "Percy is the cursed one. The only one able to break the curse is his True Love. As indicated by the outfit. Now _please_ , there have already been three fawns paying their respects to Percy and earlier, Grover and Leo sang a duet."

Nico blinked a couple of times. _He_ was Percy's True Love? With his heart hammering in his chest did he lean down until their lips met in a very tender but one-sided touch. At least until life returned to Percy and he grasped Nico by the neck to pull him in. When they parted, he smiled sleepily.

"...Why is Annabeth wearing a fake beard, Nico?", asked Percy.

Nico paused before he started laughing loudly, resting his forehead on Percy's chest.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Took a bunch of prompts yesterday over on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) and honestly, this one gave me a hard time at first because the fuck is a kiss out of "necessity"...? So I figured, why not curse Percy! xD"


End file.
